mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bi-Han
Really, Sub Zero V needs his own article, Sub-Saibot is long later Deception idiotism (like Reiko-Khan in MK4), which collide with original Mortal Kombat plot of UMK3, and MK Comic. Why you do not fuse Reiko with Shao Khan them? The same distinct article I suggest for Sub Zero IV, forgotted here. ' 19:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC)' :'Because Noob Saibot WAS Sub-Zero, and Reiko was NEVER Shao Kahn. That's blatantly obvious. CrashBash 06:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :A lot of things collide with the plot of UMK3. If you have played Deception, it is stated that he WAS once the elder Sub-Zero. Smoke. 15:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) MK9 I don't get how the Sub-Zero in the 2011 game is the original. Wierdperson31 01:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, let me try to explain this: :* In ''Mortal Kombat I there was a character called "Sub-Zero." He died. :* In Mortal Kombat II there was a character called "Noob Saibot." There was also a character called "Sub-Zero," who was the previous Sub-Zero's younger brother. :* In Mortal Kombat: Deception, Noob Saibot's ending revealed that he was actually the first Sub-Zero having come back from the Netherrealm as a wraith, or spectre (like Scorpion). :* In Mortal Kombat (2011) the timeline has been reset. After all the events of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, a time-jump has occurred. Mortal Kombat (2011) takes place during Mortal Kombat I, Mortal Kombat II, and Mortal Kombat 3. However, this time, things are different. Chiefly amongst them, the original Sub-Zero is not Noob Saibot. : Do you get it now? —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 02:11, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Oh, okay. So it's a reboot. Thanks. Wierdperson31 20:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I was wondering that too, All the vids have revealed so far of the ones I've seen is that Noob is Sub-Zero's older brother. So I'm wondering does he die before the first tournment now or in story mode will they use his brother as "a placeholder" for the fight when Scorpion kills him or what. They have said that Noob is still SZ's brother just not how he died, they might not have even said if he died. GrimmShadows 10:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Noob Saibot's Picture Should the article's primary picture be replaced with the render from the new game? So far, all of the character pages have (or should have) a render of the character in question from his or her most recent appearance. Technically, [[Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)|the new Mortal Kombat game]] is Noob Saibot's/the original Sub-Zero's most recent appearance. However, in the new game, he is referred to as "Sub-Zero" not "Noob Saibot," and, when the average Mortal Kombat-gamer hears the name "Noob Saibot" they think of the black-clad ninja. And, quite frankly, I'm at a loss for the most appropriate solution. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 06:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Wouldn't it be possible to use both? (oh, and sorry, but your signature is changing the colour of my text and I can't do a thing about it)CrashBash 08:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, obviously we can use both on the page itself. But, I'm speaking about what to put on the top of the page. Unless, you know how to put too images right next to one another in a spot meant for one. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 09:07, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't say I know HOW to do it, but I do know it is possible. CrashBash 12:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmm…how's this? ::::Or this?—CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 14:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think it works. CrashBash 15:17, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Which one of the four (pictured below) do you think would be the best option? —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 15:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I put a new one up, for now, but, tell me if I should change it. I don't have much of a preference. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 16:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Older Sub-Zero or Noob Saibot? I was thinking... In the first MK there was the older Sub-Zero, but in this wiki his informations are in Noob Saibot's page. That's ok, because what I'll call 'Older Sub-Zero' was an old identity of Noob Saibot... But now the new game is going to fuck it all up! The Older Sub-Zero is no more an old identity, but his current one! It should be more appropriate to rename this page 'Older Sub-Zero' and considering Noob Saibot his old identity! Well, of course before reorganizing things we should wait the new game to be released, as there may even be a new identity of the younger Sub-Zero, but considering what has been revealed for now, I think it should be more precise to organize pages like this: *The '''Sub-Zero page being a disambiguation page, redirecting to the Older Sub-Zero or to the Younger Sub-Zero. *The Younger Sub-Zero page containing what's now in Sub-Zero. *The Older Sub-Zero page containing what's now in Noob Saibot. *'Noob Saibot' page simply redirecting to Older Sub-Zero. Once again I mean AFTER the game release, but I wanted to know your opinions about it.--Kombatgod 20:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :I think that's a wonderful idea. But I disagree a little bit on the names: :*There should be a Sub-Zero II page containing what's now in Sub-Zero. :*There should be a Sub-Zero I / Noob Saibot page containing what's now in Noob Saibot. :*"Noob Saibot", "Sub-Zero I" or "Older Sub-Zero" should redirect to Sub-Zero I / Noob Saibot. :*"Younger Sub-Zero" should redirect to Sub-Zero II. :*"Sub-Zero" should redirect to a disambiguation page. :All-in-all, like I said, though, I think that's a wonderful idea, Kombatgod. Keep up the good work! —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 21:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. Yeah, I didn't spent much time on the names, it was just a general tought. Anyway I came to think that Noob Saibot should have his own page anyway. I mean he's a totally different character than Sub-Zero, so I think it whould be better to divide their gameplay informations, but having something like Main article: Sub-Zero I when it talks about his story. Maybe it's not a real problem, but I always found somehow disorienting to have in Noob Saibot's signature moves the freezing abilities of Sub-Zero, even if I perfectly know their stories. Well, let's just wait the new game. Who knows, maybe they will put a totally new Noob Saibot there and reveal that Noob Saibot is actually just the name of the Brotherwood of Shadow's Champion, so we'll have to change things anyway. (I came to this theory after realizing that NS is in the Chaosrealm in Deception's Konquest mode in a period prior to MKI)--Kombatgod 14:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :: ::gonna point something out in this talk here uhm why do we need to call noob saibot Older Sub-Zero if uhm lets see Noob-Saibot is older sub zero and im pretty sure that everyone who plays the game knows that so why would we need to say older sub-zero ??? Not Noob The Sub-Zero in MK9 is not Noob, in the Vignette for Sub-Zero (I believe it was realesed a few hours ago) said that the original Sub-Zero was killed by Scorpion and now his brother is out for revenge. So unless Noob isn't the original than this one is his brother.Corral 22:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Good catch. As of right now, I've updated both the Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) and Noob Saibot pages to include the possibility that the younger Sub-Zero will be the one in the game. However, upon comparing the original statement (which certainly hints toward the the original Sub-Zero), the vignette trailer (which certainly hints toward the younger Sub-Zero), and the official website (which, honestly, could be referring to either), I think it's best that we make it clear that either could be the Sub-Zero in the game. When we receive more official word, or the game comes out, we'll make a more definitive edit. However, what we do is up for debate. I think this is a fair compromise, however, I'd like to hear from any and all users who feel something else should be done. 23:51, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : : :There is a possibility that it's both, Though I think it's the younger one. :All the Sub-Zero videos seem to be saying that it's the younger, (or for some reason the younger one was Sub-Zero first.) and the site doesn't make much sense and could be referring to ether as you said. :More sorces seem to be saying it's the younger one than the older one.Corral 00:44, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : :His Bio on the official site has been changed, It's the younger one. Corral 00:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::All right, the official site is, obviously, official. The Sub-Zero in the new game is the younger one. Good job, Corral. 00:39, December 5, 2010 (UTC) what the heck happend to noob's page I was clicking on noob saibot and there's just this big black box with nothing in it so what happend Metallic Bat 01:23, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :It was a glitch. It's fixed now (or at least it should be). Also, please remember to sign your name. 01:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Classic Sub-Zero vs Noob Saibot So, CavalierTunes has stated: "Noob Saibot was not in UMK3 or MKT. That was Classic Sub-Zero, who is considered a different, alternate-timeline character." I was simply reverting the page back the way it was after som confusion on the Sub-Zero from MK2. However, Classic Sub-Zero is Noob Saibot. So if you are willing to put his moves as Sub-Zero in MK1 then you have to accept those in UMK3 and MKT. Although they are different playable characters, they are still the same person but have exisited in different games. Do you understand? Sub-Zero from MK1 is Classic Sub-Zero from UMK3/MKT who is Noob Saibot. So, you would need to remove the Sub-Zero portion of this page OR include ALL information. You can't exclude his involvment because two verions of him exist in the game. Just my thoughts... Phillybreezy 06:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :This debate was already had, you can read it (and a similar debate about Human Smoke). We decided that Classic Sub-Zero was a separate, "alternate-timeline" version of Noob Saibot. And that the ''MK1'' version of the character is separate from the character from ''UMK3''/''MKT''. Simply put, the ''MK1'' version is canon, and that the character from ''UMK3''/''MKT'' is non-canon. The Sub-Zero from MK1 may be the "same person" as Classic Sub-Zero, but one actually existed, and the other was non-canon representation. If you believe that everything regarding the Classic Sub-Zero (from ''UMK3''/''MKT'') should be included on the Noob Saibot page, then the Classic Sub-Zero article should be deleted, because, if they are exactly the same character, then there's no need for two articles. :I'd like to also open this debate up to anyone else who wishes to share his or her opinion. 06:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::On a side note, Smoke's article should be devoid of any special moves from Human Smoke (the version in ''UMK3''/''MKT'') for the same reason. If they are the same character, then there's no need for the Human Smoke article. 06:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::I agree, so should Sub-Zero be removed from Noob's page OR the Classic Sub-Zero page should be expanded? I didn't even know there was a Classic Sub-Zero page. It's listed in the minor characters section. This is kind of a strange grey area because Classic Sub-Zero was only in UMK3/MKT (non-canon) but he's the same character from MK1. Maybe consolidate the pages of both Sub-Zeros? I just feel like this should be easy for people who don't know all these differences in the story and history of MK to understand. Do we really need a seperate page for Sub-Zero & Classic Sub-Zero? Phillybreezy 07:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think that the information about the original Sub-Zero should be removed from Noob Saibot's page. Because Noob Saibot is, in canon, the original Sub-Zero. Classic Sub-Zero is more of an alternate timeline version of what could of been. In other words: the original Sub-Zero turned into Noob Saibot; however, Classic Sub-Zero never existed. The Noob Saibot page is about those characters that existed. The Classic Sub-Zero article is about that character that did not exist. I, now (unlike a few months ago), believe that that we do need two separate articles for this very reason. However, there probably should be a prominently placed link regarding Classic Sub-Zero on Noob Saibot's page (which I'll do right now). Although, you are right that, for someone who doesn't know the history of ''MK'', this might be a confusing area; maybe we can come up with an idea to solve this issue. 07:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::BTW, if you feel like making Noob horribly murder Sub-Zero, you can play this game- http://tabmok99.mortalkombatonline.com/noob_kaf_2.html :::Raidenist 11:40, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Deception Konquest Theory In Mortal Kombat: Deception, you train with Sub-Zero early on. Due to Shujinko's age, wouldn't this be the original Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot? lwgoslayer10 23:13 Jan. 6 (UTC) Noob and Saibot? In a recent post on his Twitter, Ed Boon commented that "RT @only1mjp @noobde Amazing! Why are there two noobs? Noobde: No, no, no.... one is Noob, the other is Saibot." The assumption is that Boon is referring to the two fighters (Noob Saibot at his shadow) in the recent [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJJGbFrfWAY&feature=player_embedded Noob Saibot Mortal Kombat (2011) Trailer]. Now, if we look at all of Noob Saibot's appearances, and whether or not his name coincides with his shadow-clone move, we don't have any real consistency: Now, if you'll notice, he is always referred to as "Noob Saibot" whenever he has his shadow-clone move; but when his shadow-clone is absent, he is either referred to as "Noob Saibot" or "Noob." This begs the question, how do we at Mortal Kombat Wiki interpret Boon's comment on Twitter? Was he making a joke? Was that statement sarcasm? Was he serious? Are there two characters: a wraith named "Noob" and a shadow named "Saibot"? Were some of his names in previous games mistakes? Maybe ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) retcons Noob Saibot into two characters, Noob and Saibot? I think this should be put to a vote, so that we can decide how to handle this issue on the wiki – unless of course something more definitive is said (for instance, if Noob Saibot's biography in ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) makes the answer more explicit). 09:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hard to say, but I must say I firmly believe that the only reason he was called "Noob" in Deception was because "Noob Saibot - Smoke" would have been a bit awkward, and the reason he was called "Noob" in Armageddon was because they simply took the "Noob" from "Noob - Smoke". Just my thoughts, anyway. CrashBash 09:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : :I agree with CrashBash and I think Ed Boon was only joking (something that is quite normal for him to do on his twitter). For now I think Noob-Saibot should be seen as he always was. If his bio gives us diferent info then will change it. Kuro Selas 10:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::The joke seems very obvious to me, and the chart above shows several times where "Saibot" appeared with no Shadow Clone in sight. It was just a fun jab by Boon at someone who was questioning an image (who apparently doesn't know about the Shadow Clone). Nothing since, nothing official, no reason to give it a moment's thought until we get non-"Twitter joke" information seperating the two.--Tim Thomason 07:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Even if he is joking in that tweet, he separated those two in his X-Ray Move Noob stick figure story board in MK2011 and watch their names: Noob as the main fighter and Saibot as the clone and not Noob Saibot as the wraith and the other like the shadow clone. Dragon NJMB 01:59, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I hadn't seen those. That actually puts a lot more creedence to the idea that Boon is retconning "Saibot" to be the name of the Shadow Clone. We should definitely mention on the page somewhere then, but note that it's still unofficial and might be a cute shorthand of Boon's. Disregard my statement above then.--Tim Thomason 02:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :I say leave it as is until more explicit proof (if any) is given. SmokeSound off! 10:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Ed Boon had to be joking because in a recent interview with GameSpot, they showed Noob Saibot footage of him facing Sub Zero but his health bar just said Noob. Ed Boon also stated in this interview that he calls the wraith Noob and the shadow Saibot but doesn't say its a fact.-BurnInIce 08:54, March 4, 2011 (UTC) : Well, Ed called Noob as wraith and Saibot as the shadow. That must prove my point, and Noob only showed in the Health Bar reforces my theory Dragon NJMB 04:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : : : Another idea is that's just a change they're making in the new timeline since I never heard it mentioned until interviews and Twitter of MK2011. GrimmShadows 18:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Noob's Awesome Fatality! hey guys, if you didn't see noob saibot's awesome fatality on youtube, then here is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpaRMrXSWI4 it's amazing! :) Rickmeister 14:13, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Rickmeister Quote I'm not to keen on the fact everyone keeps changing Noob's quote back to his battle cry. I feel the "shared blood" quote is better because it at least sounds unique to him. "Fear Me" could be said by anyone. Who do people keep changing it? Could we at least have a vote on which quote we should have? CrashBash 22:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I agree it is better since it's unique to him. I think people just changed it because most of the other character pages have the quote they say at the beginning of the fight. BTW I was just watching the trailer and, atleast to me, it sounds likes he's saying "we share blood;" not We are shared blood; GrimmShadows 18:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) It would help if we had an official word on what to keep, because I'm getting sick of changing it back. Razr459 11:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Shuriken Barrage Fatality This wasn't a PC exclusive secret fatality as stated on the wiki article, if you had one button fatalities on in the PSX version of MK4 you could have Noob Saibot do this fatality. I never played the N64 version so I don't know if this is true of that version too. Emonegarand 01:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I have MK4,for the N64 and he can do this.(Hangingmanpeter0 06:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC)) Noob Saibot's Fatality & X-ray names. The fatality name for Noob is "Make A Wish" And the X-ray's name is "Together Again" I saw this in this video. Theres a part where you see Noob's move list and if you look closley at the 5:51 mark with the screen full, it says those 2 names for the moves. Just wanted to bring that up Smokeman140 03:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Mortal Kombat Forever Unnamed Sister? In the character relationship part of the article it says that he has an unnamed sister, but, in Mortal Kombat: Conquest they call her Lisa Liang, so which is it? Unnamed or Lisa Liang? In Conquest it's a completly different timeline, that connects with the movies. Plus it takes place 500 years or something before MK1 so it would the great great Grandfather or something of the two Sub-Zeros we know if it were the same time line. GrimmShadows 18:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Just a quick update Noob Saibot's Fatality in MK9 is called "Make a Wish" Kaihedgie 19:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thats been mentioned in two areas on this talk page already, maybe without the name though.GrimmShadows 01:42, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Noob´s new picture Isn´t it fanart? looks like one GunBlazer 12:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) No! This is an Original Sub-Zero. how you know? has it been confirmed or something? GunBlazer 12:58, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It was confirmed. You can see trailer (2 hours). Noob Saibot is not only transformat to Original Sub-Zero, but it game is a remake. ok, but do u have proof that this image is authentic?-- 14:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) that´s what I want to see GunBlazer 14:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Original Sub-Zero will appear in MK 2011 and u can c at http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110413053637/mk/images/f/fd/MK9Bi-Han-Sub-Zero.jpg well that settles everything. as we can see, sub-zero in this image looks nothing like the versus image in question, meaning it is fake-- 14:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) No, this image is real, but it is the young Sub´s alternate costume. and yes, yours is FAKE! GunBlazer 15:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) This picture is not Noob Saibot. The Sub-Zero above is Noob Saibot's younger brother. The picture you want to add to the article, apparently being Noob Saibot as the original Sub-Zero, is altered, meaning it's fake. Razr459 15:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ok, it is established, the versus image whose validity we have been debating is officially fanart. next issue (btw, GB, I didn't say that this image is fake, i said the versus image is fake)-- 15:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) so did i GunBlazer 15:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, after playing the game, all i can say is this: Slap me with a stick and call me stupid. That is Bi-Han, just before he became Noob Saibot Razr459 00:55, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Killed by Nightwolf? Wasn't Noob Saibot killed by Nightwolf in the Story Mode of MK 2011? I was playing it and Nightwolf knocked Noob into the Soulnado, so I think Noob's dead. --Azeruth 14:22, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hard to say since in the original timeline the same thing happened to Scorpion, However it seemed implied, to me, that Noob was created differently this time that Quan Chi actully had a hand in createing Noob rather then it just being Bi-Han's corrupted soul. Plus it did disappear after he was thrown in so I guess we won't know until at least the next game, GrimmShadows 18:39, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I have been playing the story mode and I added in Noob's part in it of Sub Zero though I have not yet seen Noob as of yet and thus have only updated it as far as I have seen him in the game I will update it when I am able to next Wolfman of Light 18:44, April 27, 2011 (UTC) It's not the same like scorpion. Scorpion was in and came to a Gate to Haven, the soulnado wasn't destroyed. Noob explode with the soulnado... I think he's dead, but we will see ---Soran 11:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Noob's Armageddon Death Noob appears in the image diplayed here. It seems he died from being stabbed by a sword but I can't figure out if that is the Mugai Ryu. Best regards —'Kuro Selas'talk 20:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) That explains why I can't tell it's Noob Saibot...it doesn't look like him to me xD He looks too light xD I would have said the guy on the left near Reptile was him xD As for the Mugai Ryu, the picture of Scorpion holding it, the hilt has a really large circular spot before the blade starts, I don't see that in this picture. It looks like a plain sword to me. --Azeruth 20:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Brother of Sub-Zero? Noob Saibot claimed that he is not a relative of Sub-Zero by saying " We are shared blood; We are not brothers." So on his page some on should change were it says Brother of Sub-Zero. Anyone else agree? Emperor Scorpion 23:47, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :They're brothers. Kuai Liang even said they are brothers. --Azeruth 23:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :He only said that because Sub-Zero(Cyber) was a robot 17:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Tobias Boon I just found out Noob Sabiot was made from to peoples last name , so I spelled his name backwards and got Tobias Boon . Which are Ed BOON and John TOBIAS , just wanted to point it out because its pretty kool 22:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak I hope you're joking about JUST finding this out... --''AZERUTH'' 22:38, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I was 22:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Unused Noob Saibot MK4 Models I've seen these sporadically in videos and images including the ones shown on his article on this wiki. Does anybody have any information about these? Especially the one that just looks like some guy in a hoodie lol 21:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) they are his alternates in MK4 and MKG. 01:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) confused im confused is noob sub zeros bro or are they the same person Emoink15 23:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) well we could answer, or you could simply read both articles and find out, that's what they're there for-- 23:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) About Bi-Han Subzero in the alternate timeline... Shouldn't his feats/victories from the Mythologies game be included in the character relationships for the alternate timeline too? Because Raiden himself said in MK (2011) that the elder Subzero had saved earthrealm from the invasion of Shinnok and Quan Chi or something along the lines of that shortly after Bi-Han's death when he was talking to human Cyrax, thus implying that Mythologies (and prolly everything else that happened before MK1) is still canon in the newer timeline. Ridley Prime 20:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Nah. Raiden meant about Sub-Zero defending Earthrealm, which is the Younger Sub-Zero's role in the original timeline. Wait, you saying Raiden was referring to Kuai Liang and not the older brother? As quoted from Raiden during that part, "An unfortuante end. He once defended Earthrealm from the Netherrealm armies of Shinnok and Quan Chi". That sounds like what Bi-Han did during Subzero Mythologies... Ridley Prime 21:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree He did not see the Younger Sub-Zero. Remember Raiden was in Mythologies. There was no flashback he was simply stating a fact. And lets not forget that Raiden saw Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) die in a flashback, meaning he knew which Sub Zero he was talking about. Messed up big-time. Somethings going on and I kant take away the category Cyromancers. Need help. Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 23:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Fighting style Is there ''any ''way we can find out what Noob's fighting style is in Mortal Kombat (2011)?? If so, please do let me know here! 02:18, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Appearance in MK-X Any word for my man Noob being in the 10th installment? 06:53, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Here's a joke about Noob Saibot Feel the power of TOASTY!